It is, of course, generally known to perform exercises for the purpose of strengthening muscles and for overall health. Indeed, the production and sale of exercise equipment is a multi-billion dollar industry in the United States and, certainly, around the world. Many people are quite health conscious. However, human lifestyles are somewhat sedentary, in that many people do not get enough exercise due to time and equipment constraints.
Moreover, many people around the world do lead quite active and healthy lifestyles, whether as professional athletes, or merely as part of their normal lifestyles. However, even many athletic and health-conscious individuals yearn for exercise equipment that is less costly, easier to use, requiring less materials and set-up time.
While a user can utilize complicated and expensive machinery to arrive at desired results, it is often the case that an exerciser can obtain significant results by merely using his or her own body weight, simple weights (such as dumbbells, kettle bells, or other like weights) and gravity. Therefore, a need exists for simplified and less costly apparatuses for utilizing gravity and a user's own weight or simple weights to perform desired exercises.
Moreover, a need exists for exercise apparatuses, systems and methods of using the same that provide a user with the ability to perform any number of strengthening exercises. In addition, a need exists for exercise apparatuses, systems and methods of using the same allowing a user to exercise anywhere, from the comfort of his or her own home or workout space, to a gym, to the outdoors.
Further, a need exists for exercise apparatuses, systems and methods of using the same that may present interchangeable exercises to users depending on the user's desired results. Still further, a need exists for exercise apparatuses, systems and methods of using the same that is strong yet flexible to provide sufficient support for a user, yet still allow the user freedom to use the apparatuses and systems in manners desired by the user.